


Victorious

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Дуракам везет.Даже если Чонин по пьяни и пристал к собственному преподавателю.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> алкоголь - зло  
> пикаперы - тоже
> 
> остерегайтесь огромного количества тупых шуточек от не очень умного Чонина

Чонин знает, что ему нельзя пить. Знает и понимает, но все равно это делает.

В такие моменты он чувствует себя немного — много — тупым, но все равно обхватывает пальцами стакан, в котором плещется водка с колой, и тут же подносит к губам. Проглатывает. И так до тех пор, пока в голове не наступит благословенное безразличие. Пока музыка в клубе не станет слишком приятной для слуха, люди, толпящиеся, не перестанут задевать, пока Чонин не постигнет свой маленький внутренний дзен.  
Но это только первая стадия.

Спортсмены не умеют пить. Им нельзя большинство времени, поэтому остаток времени они пытаются наверстать. Не сказать, что успешно.  
И Чонин, как типичный спортсмен, совсем не умеет пить. Его уносит слишком быстро, но это только полбеды. Главная проблема в том, что он не знает нормы и, где нормальные люди остановились бы и просто насладились эффектом, подаренным алкоголем, Чонин напивается едва ли не до потери сознания.  
Если повезет — он просто будет до утра блевать в туалете, а если нет — будет рыгать на людей, потому что обязательно полезет к ним, чтобы помучить пьяной болтовней. Да, Чонин именно из того вида пьяниц — которые срочно лезут к обществу, достают до такой степени, пока в нос не получают.  
Самое смешное, что Чонин — боксер. И поэтому люди нечасто обращают внимание на его лицо, честно полагая, что травмы получены на ринге. На деле же Чонин просто постоянно ходит в секцию бокса, но участвует в спаррингах раз в сто лет. Он не собирается класть свою жизнь на алтарь бокса, ломать ее и ломать тело, но бросить тоже не может.  
Обычно балансировать бокс и университет получается прекрасно. Вот уже два года. Он даже может назвать себя вполне успешным студентом — преподаватели к нему терпимо относятся, хотя Чонин часто сачкует и спит на парах, а другие студенты спешат подружиться. Потому что Чонин вполне красивый парень, знает это и иногда даже пользуется.

Сегодня они выбираются в более дорогой клуб. Чонин тут никогда не был, как и Сехун, который мгновенно оставляет его буквально на пороге. Но говорят, что аудитория тут очень приятная и перспективная, поэтому Сехун уперся рогами, что субботний вечер они проводят здесь.  
Чонин мгновенно находит бар. Выпивка в нем выше обычных цен, но люди, сидящие у барной стойки, выглядят хорошо одетыми и приятными. И Чонину очень даже приятно напиваться среди них.  
Он внимательно осматривается по сторонам, подмечая весьма симпатичную девушку в слишком коротком платье, потом переводит взгляд на ее парня — и думает, что парень симпатичный совсем в тон девушке. Вполне возможно, что как только градус в крови повысится, Чонин пойдет падать им в ноги и умолять согласиться на секс втроем.  
За одной рюмкой водки идет другая, третья, четвертая. Потом Чонин сбивается со счета, на лицо выползает улыбка, становится тепло и беспричинно весело.  
Сехун исчез с радаров и что-то подсказывает Чонину, что друг его себе партнера на ночь уже нашел. Не то что неудачник Чонин — кроме него никто не летит напиваться первым делом, наверное.  
Впрочем, Чонин и так счастлив

Когда Чонин становится совсем счастливым — где-то после бесконечного количества рюмок — он начинает искать голодным взглядом жертву. Он даже встает и обходит клуб. Медленным якобы уверенным шагом пьяного человека.  
Та парочка, к которой он думал подойти еще по трезвости, исчезла и Чонину обидно становится аж до злости. Хотя в таком состоянии эмоции вообще трудно контролируются. Поэтому Чонин думает вернуться к барной стойке, залить в себя еще несколько рюмок и потом уползти домой — если повезет. А, может, его кто-нибудь вынесет — если не повезет, и он упьется совсем в дрова.

Удивительно — его место заняли. Чонин прищуривается и всматривается, хорошо, что над барной стойкой висят дополнительные лампочки. Парень, сидящий на его стуле, значительно меньше в размерах на фоне других мужчин рядом. Если бы в клуб не пускали по айди, Чонин бы сказал, что со спины парень напоминает школьника. Но так же Чонин видит закатанные рукава рубашки и оголенные сильные руки с сеткой вен. И это совсем чуть-чуть заводит Чонина.  
Он опускает взгляд вниз и отмечает подкачанные ягодицы. Затем поднимает взгляд — волосы у парня в беспорядке, но блестят гелем, и это кажется ничего такой стильной штучкой.  
Чонин решает, что должен посмотреть на лицо этого незнакомца. Потому что со спины тот настолько в его вкусе, что Чонин готов на все и сразу.  
— Извини? — вместо приветствия, Чонин спотыкается и утыкается носом в спину незнакомца. И можно было бы подняться, но Чонин пьян. Он не может дать дельную команду ногам, зато может съехать на колени парня, который поворачивается к нему.  
— Что?  
Чонин чувствует себя блаженным, когда смотрит снизу-вверх на лицо незнакомца и улыбается как кретин. Он смотрит сейчас на такое красивое лицо, что хочется захихикать. Что Чонин и делает.  
Незнакомец радости не разделяет, а только прищуривается и прикольно выгибает бровь — Чонин никогда не видел, чтобы люди могли так. Становится еще радостнее.  
— А ты красивый, — бурчит Чонин и едва не пускает слюну. На ногах незнакомца так хорошо, твердо немного, но все равно удобно. — Как ты мог с небес упасть сюда?  
От собственного хихиканья — шутка же гениальна — Чонин давится слюной и едва не умирает, но его ласково поднимают и стучат по спине. Стоя на ногах, Чонин понимает, что незнакомец ниже него и достает до плеча. И смотрит на него большими-большими глазами, практически черными.  
Чонин чувствует себя маньяком, когда стоит и просто пялится на лицо человека напротив.  
— Молодой человек, — произносят огромные губы, — мне кажется, вы перебрали. Вы пришли сюда с кем-то? Я могу одолжить вам телефон, позвоните, чтобы вас забрали.  
— Ммм, — отвечает Чонин, потому что занят тем, что слишком пялится на чужие губы. Интересно было бы попробовать, есть ли на них следы алкоголя.  
— Молодой человек? Может, вам лучше тогда скорую? — теперь незнакомец даже выглядит немного обеспокоенно. Пьяному сознанию Чонина так кажется, по крайней мере.  
— Только для того, чтобы она увезла меня с инфарктом. Ты так прекрасен, что сердце не выдерживает, — удивительно, сколько грязи способен сгенерировать язык Чонина.  
Незнакомец вздыхает и отшатывается от Чонина.  
— Молодой человек, вы настолько пьяны, что мне совестно вас бросить, но…  
— Так не бросай! — сразу перебивает Чонин. — Мы можем быть до конца вместе!  
— Святые небеса! — голос у незнакомца дрожит и Чонин делает шаг назад, едва снова не спотыкаясь. Даже пьяным он понимает, что на него злы настолько, что протрезветь от страха можно. — Откуда ты выполз, пьянь? Туда и заползи подобру-поздорову. Говори адрес, я вызову тебе такси. Или я тебя сейчас тут брошу и делай, что хочешь.  
Властный голос незнакомца творит такие чудеса, что Чонин чувствует себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег. Ртом хлопает, а затем достает телефон, где на всякий случай в заметках всегда забит его адрес.  
Незнакомец кивает и что-то вбивает в своем телефоне. Чонин мнется рядом, но внезапно его опьянение перетекает в новую стадию — он чувствует себя ужасно уставшим. Пора засыпать, но они все еще в клубе и все еще стоят.  
Чонин не выдерживает — вместо того, чтобы сесть, он просто повисает на незнакомце. Утыкается лбом тому в плечо и закрывает глаза.  
— Я немного посплю? — бормочет он и совершенно не реагирует на то, как незнакомец под ним недовольно переступает с ноги на ногу и пытается вежливо скинуть голову, двигая плечами.  
Чонину так нравится запах рубашки, что он улыбается. И держится крепче. Особенно это легко удается, когда тело уставшее и кажется стальным.  
Возможно, он правда засыпает. Или просто проваливается куда-то на несколько минут, но приходит в себя Чонин только тогда, когда ударяется головой о потолок такси, и слышит:  
— Довезите его и проследите, чтобы зашел. Вот вам лишние деньги, если его стошнит. Спасибо и до свидания.  
Дверца хлопает и затуманенным взглядом Чонин следит, как незнакомец остается стоять перед входом в клуб, освещенный фонарями. Но следит Чонин недолго, потому что снова засыпает.

На следующий день Чонин помнит все, что удивительно. Видимо, градус был не настолько высок. Его даже в такси не стошнило. Похмелье тоже можно пережить, и Чонин с облегчением выдыхает, когда хлебает куриный бульончик.  
Он помнит сильные руки и большие губы, и глаза способные напугать. А еще помнит, что незнакомец его таинственный имел терпение святого, а доброту-то какую! Чонину совсем немного неловко, но он решает забыть. Что сделано — того не изменить. Тем более у него вечером тренировка.

Около двух месяцев Чонин живет спокойной жизнью. Даже к рюмке больше не прикладывается — только университет посещает да тренируется. И совсем иногда позволяет себе зависнуть с Сехуном на всю ночь в интернет-клубе.  
— Лучше бы ты у девушки или у парня, или кто тебя там вообще возбуждает, завис, — говорит Сехун сквозь тонкую перегородку. — Надоело мне с тобой таскаться, ты не пьешь, ты бесполезный друг.  
Чонин бы обиделся, но у О Сехуна вообще проблемы с выражением чувств. Поэтому он просто игнорирует.  
— Мне и так нормально, спасибо большое. Можешь уходить, тебя никто не держит. Я и сам намного успешнее прокачаюсь.  
Последнее предложение Сехуна остужает, и до самого утра они играют с остервенением, которое свойственно только тем, у кого секса не было очень и очень давно.

На самом деле, Чонин продолжает вести активную социальную жизнь. Почти весь университет его знает, весь университет от него без ума и заглядывает в рот, но Чонин сближаться ни с кем не хочет, ему это не выгодно. И предпочитает после пар идти отсыпаться.  
Потому что сна всегда мало. Особенно если по утрам у Чонина пробежки.  
— Если бы ты смотрел расписание, — шикает Мичжу, его староста, — то знал бы, что у нас сегодня вводная лекция по социологии. А тебе этот предмет надо обязательно посетить, если не хочешь сдохнуть из-за перегрузки в следующем году.  
Поспать можно и на лекции, решает Чонин и послушно следует за старостой. В конце концов, когда парней интересовала социология.

— Меня сглазил Сехун, — стонет Чонин и ударяется головой об стол. Но совсем тихо, чтобы никто не заметил. Особенно преподаватель.  
Чонин сидит на последнем ряду и искренне надеется, что у профессора, который будет вести лекцию, проблемы со зрением.  
Конечно. Разве с такими большими глазами могут быть проблемы со зрением?  
Кожу словно пронзают маленькие иголочки, а сердце колотится быстро-быстро. Чонин абсолютно уверен, что преподаватель смотрит именно на него. И улыбается мимолетной улыбкой именно ему.  
Удивительно, каким везучим можно быть в жизни — напиться в баре и приставать к незнакомцу. Получить от незнакомца довольно щедрую услугу. А потом столкнуться с незнакомцем спустя два месяца на лекции. Потому что так называемый незнакомец — профессор До Кёнсу.  
И Чонин еще никогда так не лажал.

Всю лекцию Чонин сидит так, словно в зад ему впиваются сотни иголок. Не помогает даже то, что профессор изредка бросает косые взгляды на него — Чонин готов на крови поклясться, что именно на него.  
Поэтому, когда лекция заканчивается, Чонин летит к выходу из аудитории быстрее, чем пожарные на дело. Но его ждали. Чужая рука смыкается на локте, а голос спокойно, но строго произносит:  
— Останьтесь, молодой человек.  
Слова вызывают волну воспоминаний и Чонин еще никогда так не хотел провалиться под землю. Почему она не хочет разверзнуться и забрать его куда подальше?  
Они спокойно ждут, когда помещение опустеет. Кёнсу, теперь уже почти не незнакомец, отпускает руку Чонина и садится на стол. Кивает сесть напротив.  
Разумеется, Чонин садится. И смотрит глазами преданной голодной дворовой собаки.  
— Как ваше здоровье, ээээ? — внезапно начинает Кёнсу и улыбается вежливо. Чонин совсем немного задыхается.  
— Чонин! — помогает он. — Ким Чонин! Рад знакомству! — и кивает с места.  
— Очень приятно. До Кёнсу. Действительно очень приятно.  
Если этот До Кёнсу скажет еще раз «очень приятно», Чонин заверещит и выйдет в окно.  
— И мне, — поэтому Чонин решает, что начать надо с извинений. В лоб. — За прошлый инцидент, извините, пожалуйста! Мне очень, — на слове "очень" Чонин таки кривится, — стыдно за свое поведение! И обещаю, что такого не повторится! По крайней мере, за два месяца я ни капли в рот не взял! И спасибо вам за такси! Давайте я верну деньги?  
Чонин сжимает руками колени и смотрит в пол. Возможно, у него красные уши, по ощущениям они точно горят. А в животе поселилось неприятное и неловкое чувство. Но ничего опасного не происходит. Чонин слышит смех.  
— Да ничего страшного, с кем по молодости не бывает, — говорит Кёнсу и нагло не отводит взгляд даже когда Чонин поднимает свои глаза на него. — И я таким был. И многие после нас такими будут.  
— Ааа? — Чонин смеется для поддержания атмосферы. — Хорошо-хорошо.  
— Да, хорошо.  
Уровень неловкости со стороны Чонина перевалил все допустимые нормы.  
— Я тогда пойду? — он медленно встает, но сам уже готов бежать марафон.  
— Нет, — отвечает Кёнсу и Чонин сразу падает обратно, не забывая удивленно хлопать глазами.  
— Почему, разрешите узнать?  
— Разрешаю, — Кёнсу собирает все бумаги в портфель и снова смотрит на Чонина. Слишком пронизывающе. — Я просто не могу отпустить парня, который в состоянии опьянения откалывает такие пикап-фразочки. Во имя моего интереса и науки, мы обязаны пообщаться поближе, — уж совсем радостно заканчивает Кёнсу. А Чонин белеет.  
— Но…  
— Какие-то возражения?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и отлично. Встретимся на крыльце университета в 5 часов.  
Чонину обидно, что Кёнсу даже не поинтересовался его расписанием. А вдруг Чонин будет свободен уже к двум. Но Кёнсу просто уходит, кивнув напоследок, и Чонин кивает ему в ответ как дурачок.  
И, как последний дурачок, он действительно караулит у ворот Кёнсу. Хотя пары и закончились еще в 3. Но соваться домой не хватит времени.

И снова они в баре. Чонин в нем никогда не был, но Кёнсу лавирует как рыба в море. Он еще не совсем понимает, зачем это все, но послушно следует.  
Кёнсу заказывает выпивку. Кёнсу наливает и слушает, как Чонин рассказывает о своей жизни. Где-то после второго стакана виски со льдом Чонину становится настолько хорошо, что он расстегивает рубашку и, удивительно, но замечает, как Кёнсу опускает взгляд на его шею и ниже.  
Потом идут шоты. Чонин вливает их в себя словно в нем образовалась черная дыра, но Кёнсу только услужливо улыбается и платит за все. Чонин чувствует себя "телочкой богатого папика", но все равно продолжает выпивать.  
Когда Чонина уносит совсем, он начинает тянуться своими пьяными неконтролируемыми ручонками к Кёнсу.  
— Какие у тебя плечи, я знаю, почему Аполлона не существует, он не вынес бы конкурента, — начинает заливать бредом Чонин.  
Кёнсу только смотрит с нескрываемой радостью, а Чонин распаляется все больше. Даже перебирается на колени Кёнсу и обнимает за шею.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — Чонин чувствует сильные руки на своей спине и только еще больше льнет.  
— Твои руки на мне, — брякает он не думая.  
И поэтому, когда пальцы Кёнсу начинают нежно поглаживать шею, забираться в волосы, Чонин едва не пищит. Или пищит, потому что он пьяный. Ему можно. Потом Кёнсу снимает его с колен и ведет за руку в туалет.  
— Умойся, тебе надо немного оклематься, можешь поблевать, если хочешь.  
Чонина не тошнит, поэтому он только крутит головой и начинает умываться. Окунает голову в раковину. Кёнсу заботливо вытирает ему лицо бумажными салфетками и долго-долго, внимательно смотрит в глаза.  
Если до этого у Чонина не было проблем с дыханием, они точно появляются. Он боится даже дыхнуть на Кёнсу, поэтому не дышит, пока не краснеет.  
Кёнсу смеется громко и становится сразу на несколько лет моложе — озорным студентом, который, как и Чонин, может напиться в клубе. От такого смеха становится легче, и они стоят рядом, и смеются, и наслаждаются моментом. Чонин даже начинает трезветь.

Он никогда не целовался в машине. Кто знает, как так получилось, но правда. Садиться к девушке в машину для секса — слишком позорно для его достоинства. А с друзьями о сексе в машине он даже думать не хочет.  
Поэтому целоваться в машине с Кёнсу для Чонина ново. Но он забивает на все предрассудки, потому что ему очень хорошо. И голову надо применить совсем в другой области.  
У Кёнсу обжигающе горячие руки, но такие мягкие и нежные. От них коже так приятно, она сладко дрожит каждый раз, когда ее касаются. Кёнсу гладит Чонина по шее, опускается к ключицам и к животу. Только от этих рук можно стонать и стонать.  
Но есть ведь и губы — немного грубее, чем руки, которые такие приятные на вкус. И язык, который так умело ласкает язык Чонина.  
Все, что Кенсу бы не делал, заканчивается тем, что Чонин плавится и стонет. Машина стоит в переулке с выключенными фонарями. И вряд ли рядом кто-то есть. И вряд ли что-то увидят через запотевшее стекло.  
Чонин упирается руками в стекло, заднее сидение внезапно кажется ужасно тесным. Но Кёнсу умело помещается между его ног и начинает расстегивать штаны.  
— Ты еще пьяный? — спрашивает Кёнсу будничным тоном, не забывая стягивать с него трусы.  
— Немного, — отвечает Чонин и думает, что Кёнсу какой-то супергерой — так орудовать на узком заднем сидении.  
— Кончить сможешь?  
Почему-то сдержать смешок очень трудно, и Чонин ухмыляется.  
— Постараюсь.  
Дрочит руками Кёнсу так же отлично, как и целуется. Чонин становится готовым всего за несколько минут и уже предвкушает, какой Кёнсу будет под ним.  
Но что-то идет не так.  
Где-то в тот момент, когда Кёнсу выдавливает лубрикант на пальцы и подносит их медленно, но уверенно к заднице Чонина.  
Если бы можно было выбить руками стекло от паники — он бы это сделал.  
— Подожди! — Чонин практически верещит, и радуется, что падать некуда. Он бы уже раз десять от такого шока свалился.  
— Что такое? — Кёнсу недовольно хмурится и выглядит как истинное дитя, у которого забрали конфетку.  
— Ты хочешь присунуть Мне?  
— Да?  
Чонин задыхается от наглости и страха.  
— Ни в коем случае! У меня завтра тренировка! Бой через день! Ты хочешь, чтобы я сдох там, постоянно думая о своем заде? Я же никогда не был принимающим.  
Кёнсу смотрит внимательно. Всматривается куда-то между глаз Чонина. И лицо такое задумчивое, словно решает проблемы мира. Знает Чонин, какие это проблемы. Они очень важны для него самого.  
— Ну, не знаю, — наконец, начинает Кёнсу.  
— Пожалуйста! Ты не пожалеешь! Пожалуйста, х-ё-ё-ё-н, — Чонин подключает уже любое оружие, какое есть в запасе. И, кажется, Кёнсу медленно сдается. Вздыхает тяжело и начинает раздеваться.  
— Ладно, тогда нам надо поменяться местами.  
Чонин так рад быть сверху, что совершенно случайно заряжает локтем Кёнсу в ребра, когда они меняются позициями. Кёнсу фырчит, но ничего не говорит. Только многозначительно смотрит на ширинку и Чонин понимает, что от него хотят.  
В минете Чонин, конечно, не мастер. Но что-то возбуждающее и удовлетворяющее есть в этом. Особенно когда руки Кёнсу в его волосах. Особенно когда Чонин мысленно ликует, что член Кёнсу не изнасилует его бедную задницу. С таким-то размером.  
Секс в машине — штука экстремальная. Неудобная, но этим и привлекательная. Кажется, Чонин забил себе локти и спина немного устала. Но он вполне доволен. Особенно, когда рядом сидит Кёнсу и спокойно застегивает рубашку. Чонина даже заботливо обтерли влажными салфетками и разгладили волосы пальцами, вызывая очередной приступ мурлыканья.  
Они не говорят много. Кёнсу довозит Чонина до дома, они прощаются, целуясь совсем кратко. И что-то подсказывает Чонину, что все это — было мимолетно.  
И мгновение ушло.

Целую неделю Чонин собирает яйца в кулак. Сехун обходит его десятой стороной, смотрит как на прокаженного и крутит пальцем у виска. Но Чонину все равно. Он нашел страницу Кёнсу на фейсбуке, прочитал всю информацию, которую смог собрать в гугле, и составил план наступления.  
Чонин никогда не думал, что можно так по-глупому влюбиться после двух пьяных встреч и одного недотрезвого секса в машине. Но Кёнсу был таким невозможным и желанным в глазах Чонина, что никак нельзя успокоиться.

Поэтому Чонин смиренно ждет конца пар у Кёнсу. Магическим образом он узнал расписание, и теперь стирает подошвы кед ходя из стороны в сторону у выхода из университета.  
И смешно, что Кёнсу замечает его первым.  
— Чонин? Что ты тут делаешь? Уже довольно поздно, — Кёнсу выглядит уставшим и словно старее на несколько лет. Чонин открывает Америку и вспоминает, что Кёнсу определенно старше. Интересно, на сколько лет?  
— Проводить тебя хочу, — улыбается Чонин. И план как-то из головы выпадает.  
— До машины?  
— Ммм, да.  
— Тогда садись в машину, я тебя подвезу до дома.  
Чонин уж было радуется, что его снова ждут секс и поцелуи, но Кёнсу действительно просто довозит его до дома. У Чонина сердце от страха останавливается.  
— Кёнсу-хён? — Чонин стучит пальцем по бардачку и не решается посмотреть никуда кроме как на этот палец.  
— Да?  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
— Что?  
Чонин начинает заламывать пальцы.  
— Ты просто хотел секса на одну ночь, да? — он честно пытается не звучать как обиженное дитя, но не получается.  
— Не то чтобы, — Кёнсу кладет свою руку на нервные руки Чонина и слегка сжимает их. — Просто…  
— Я согласен быть снизу!  
— Что?  
— Я говорю, если ты не хочешь попробовать встречаться со мной, потому что я не могу быть снизу… то я согласен! — Чонин тараторит и сжимает руки Кёнсу с ужасной силой. И пытается не сдохнуть от стыда.  
— А ничего, что я твой преподаватель? — удивленно спрашивает Кёнсу, и Чонин, наконец, решается посмотреть на него.  
— А тебе это тогда не мешало! — кусает он в ответ, и Кёнсу снова смеется.  
— Действительно…  
— Хён? — Чонин применяет смертельное оружие — милые глазки, и, кажется, уши Кёнсу совсем немного краснеют.  
— Ладно, я подумаю, — и камень падает с души Чонина. — Но у меня есть одно условие!  
— Какое? — Чонин согласен на все.  
— Каждый раз, когда мы будем видеться, ты мне будешь говорить свои тупые шуточки великого пикапера. И на трезвую голову!  
Чонин задумывается, но ненадолго. И придвигается к Кёнсу ближе, и руку кладет на плечо.  
— У меня уже готова.  
Кёнсу льнет в ответ и по-детски широко распахивает глаза, предвкушает.  
— Какая?  
— Я никогда не попаду в ад, — начинает Чонин.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что каждое мгновение, проведенное с тобой, возносит меня до небес.


End file.
